Is This What You Call A Family?
by Gaarascookie
Summary: Gaara's dad drinks and always abuses his mom, so what does he do to get his father to open up his eyes to see what he's doing? Rating only because I'm paranoid.


**Hello this was a little story that had popped into my head when I was listening to one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite bands but anyway I'm really sorry if this sucks :( this is my first time writing a fanfic of this specific genre so I hope some of you like it.**

**Matsuri-15**

**Gaara-12**

**Kankuro-14**

**Temari-15**

* * *

I cowered in fear as I watched our drunken father burst through the door, I saw my mother in the kitchen shake in fear as she moved to protect my brother and sister and me as well. I shook as anger flowed through out my veins as I looked towards my siblings who were staring at our father with fear and sadness, who was now currently yelling at our mother.

I balled up my fists as I watched him throw my mother into the wall her head banging on the wall, she groaned slightly in pain but made a motion with her hand telling us to leave now, I watched as my siblings ran out of the house. My mother was looking at me fearfully whispering me to leave but instead I ran towards my father and punched him in the nose then in the jaw, then I kicked him in the gut and ran out.

I looked out into the night until I was grabbed I was about to scream when I was turned around and saw it was my older brother Kankuro and Temari standing right behind him. We walked and walked until we reached a spot where we always came to where it was far away from everyone and sat down. My sister looked at me and whispered.

"Gaara you shouldn't have done that" I looked up and saw fear and shock in her eyes, I looked at my brother and saw he was in shock from what I did inside the house but I couldn't care less, someone had to give it to him and I was more than happy to be that person.

"Mother doesn't do anything" I whispered back I stared as I saw Temari's eyes fill with sadness and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Your a good singer Gaara" I looked up at my brother like he was crazy until I saw he was staring at something in the distance.

I looked back and saw a flyer in the wind I stood up and grabbed it and returned to my spot next to them and read what it had to say, it was a singing competition for 12 through 20 I read more and saw it had a money prize but I didn't care about that the only thing I cared about was how to get it through to my dad that what he was doing was horrible.

It looked like Temari had the same thought because she gave a faint smile but then frowned and with a trembling but cold voice she said "You should sing about dad" I looked over at Kankuro and he nodded his head.

I pondered this, I had been writing a new song and looked down again and saw it was tomorrow, we quickly ran to the place where it was going to be held and burst in, a adult spotted us and walked over.

"Hello are you here to sign up for the singing competition?" My siblings nodded and he motioned to which one of us.

"Me" I whispered, he smiled and looked down at me

"Ah and what will you be singing lil guy?" I scowled I hated when adults treated me like this

"Its a song I made its called **_'_**_**A**** Trophy Father's Trophy Son'** _can I sign up?" he looked perplexed at the name but nodded nonetheless and handed me a clipboard I quickly grabbed it and scanned it and put myself as the 4th one singing.

"If you don't mind may you sing your song now" he motioned towards the stage and I nodded, I went up and performed my song for him and when I was finished I got off and walked towards my siblings seeing him walk towards us, it looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh you poor troubled souls" he sniffled and my siblings and I left

* * *

My eyes widened at the sight before me, my dad was no where to be seen but my mother was lying on the floor with blood flowing from her wrist I saw Kankuro and Temari grow tears in their eyes. I inhaled and exhaled I may be the youngest but I had to be the strongest of my siblings, slowly I walked over to my mother and kneeled down I checked her pulse and sighed in relief when I heard her faint pulse.

"Get the gauze and disinfection spray" My siblings nodded and left then soon returned, I quickly cleaned it and tried to work with what I had to wrap up my mother's wrist in the gauze.

Soon she woke up and smiled briefly and ruffled my hair, she hugged all of us with tears in her eyes and then turned back to me "You didn't have to do that Gaara" I smiled faintly and held her hand "But Mother you never protect yourself" I sniffled as my voice cracked in between that sentence, she looked at me with sadness and that's when Kankuro told her our plan.

"We think if we can make Daddy see his errors he'll stop" Temari looked hopefully at Mother who just smiled and shook her head.

"I don't know kids"

"Please Mother let us do this...for you" she smiled and sighed

My siblings and mother had gone upstairs to rest even though by now it was early in the morning I just sighed and sat on the couch thinking about what our Father had been before he had started drinking and making all these bad choices.

I smiled lightly as I remembered when he used to take us to the park and sometimes to the festivals were he would buy us necklaces or cotton candy or maybe even bracelets for the whole family, I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I thought about the past where my dad the one I love was and thought about the one now, the one I want to just leave and let him die on his own.

* * *

I sighed as I waited backstage for the third person up there to finish their song I was anxious yet nervous, I just wanted to get this over with but at the same time I saw my family come in from the very beginning including my dad and he wasn't drunk that was to my relief.

I sighed again as I listened to the girl, I actually know her she's three years older than me, we were kind of like friends she had told me before she went on that she also wrote this song and it was called _**'Ignorance'** _it was a beautiful song really that much I couldn't deny, I felt myself tense up as I heard her song coming to an end.

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_ Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_ Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_ Ignorance is your new best friend_

_ Well you treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out_  
_ You treat me just like another stranger_  
_ Well it's nice to meet you sir_  
_ I guess I'll go_  
_ I best be on my way out _

I soon heard her music fading away and clapping and cheers reign on as she walked backstage, she walked over and smiled and handed me the microphone and hugged me quickly and whispering.

"Its not that scary and besides show your father he just can't do whatever he wants" she pulled back and smiled again I nodded and muttered a quick "Thanks" before going onstage and hearing the host announce me.

"And our fourth contestant will be a young twelve year old boy named Gaara No Sabaku who dedicates this song to his father" there was a pause before he continued "And I must warn you this song has some real emotion so please ladies take out your tissues~" there were a few giggles and snickers before he turned completely serious once again "So please give him a warm round of applause" Soon there was clapping and I walked further out on stage and took a deep breath as I heard the music start.

I quickly scanned the crowd for my father and found him staring right back at me or more like glaring, I shivered but quickly suppressed it and got ready and then started singing.

_Father, father, tell me where have you been?_  
_ Its been hell not having you here_  
_ I've been missing you so bad_  
_ And you don't seem to care_  
_ When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_  
_ When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_ Do you even miss us?_  
_ Your bottle's your mistress_  
_ I need to know, I need to know_

I looked straight at him and he stared right back at me emotionless.

_Why are you walking away?_  
_ Was it something I did?_  
_ Did I make a mistake cause_  
_ I'm trying to deal with the pain_  
_ I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_ I will try to understand_

_ Father, father, tell me where are you now?_  
_ Its been hell not having you_  
_ Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town_  
_ With no note telling where_  
_ When I go to sleep at night, you're not there_  
_ When I go to sleep at night, do you care?_

_I need to know, I need to know_

I felt tears grow in my own eyes I looked around and noticed that in fact some people were crying, then I looked right back at my dad who's emotionless mask is starting to crumble as his eyes are starting to show sadness and pain.

_Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_Why are you running away?_  
_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

I sighed internally this was the most painful part for me in the song

_ Is this what you call a family?_  
_ Is this what you call a family?_  
_ Is this what you call a family?_  
_ Is this what you call a family?_

_ Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line_  
_ But I carry the thought along with you in my mind_  
_ But is this what you call a family?_  
_ Is this what you call a family?_  
_ Family!_

I could tell he was shocked along with my mother and some other audience members since I had screamed the last two parts on **_'_****_family' _**

_ Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?_

_Why are you running away?_  
_I don't understand this, is this how it is?_  
_Why are you running away?_  
_Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know_

_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_  
_Is this what you call a family?_

I held the mic down and looked straight at my dad who had tears streaming down his face like the rest of my family, I looked around and saw most people were either crying or sniffling even other contestants.

I walked backstage and gave the mic to the next person and quickly exited and made my way towards my family which were outside, I stared wide-eyed just like my eyes as my mother held our crying and sobbing father who was apologizing for being a terrible husband and father. After a while he stopped and my mom forgave him, he then turned to my siblings and I he apologized and begged for forgiveness my siblings forgave him and then he turned to me and basically said the same things.

"Gaara I know...I've been a crappy father...but that song...it..it...was beautiful" he smiled and was sniffling, his voice cracking in some place when he spoke

"But that song opened my eyes...will you ever forgive me?" I hear a couple 'Ohh's and Aww's' I turned around and saw some people from inside staring at us and looking at me intently, seeing what my response what would be.

I looked towards my siblings and mother and they both smiled and nodded and back to my father who was knelt at my height and had a broken smile on his face, I smiled faintly and nodded and then nodded.

I heard a sigh and then the host tapped my shoulder, I turned and he shoved a trophy into my hands "Well I think we all know who deserves this" everyone around us suddenly cheered and clapped and whistled and congratulated me.

"Hey Kankuro mind singing with me?" he smiled and I gave the trophy to my father who took it and stood up and walked over to mother and Temari while Kankuro and I prepared our music while everyone cheered for us to sing.

__[Kankuro &amp; Gaara]_  
Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?  
I bet you never had a Friday night like this  
Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands  
I take a look up at the sky and I see red  
Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy  
Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide  
Everything red_

_[Gaara]_  
_Please, won't you push me for the last time_  
_Let's scream until there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_  
_You want a martyr, I'll be one_  
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

_[Kankuro]_  
_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

I smiled as I looked around and saw everyone that liked Kankuro and I singing and I laughed silently and looked back and saw my dad, mom, and Temari smiling at us and I looked at Kankuro who just winked and kept singing.

__[Kankuro]_  
The thing I think I love  
Will surely bring me pain  
Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame  
Three cheers for throwing up  
Pubescent drama queen  
You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late_

_[Gaara]_  
_Scream until there's nothing left_  
_So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore_  
_The thought of you's no fucking fun_  
_You want a martyr I'll be one_  
_Because enough's enough, we're done_

_[Kankuro]_  
_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

__[Gaara]_  
Imagine living like a king someday  
A single night without a ghost in the walls  
And if the bass shakes the earth underground  
We'll start a new revolution now  
(Now! Alright here we go)_

_[Kankuro]_  
_Hail Mary, forgive me_  
_Blood for blood, hearts beating_  
_Come at me, now this is war!_

_Fuck with this new beat_  
_Oh!_

_[Gaara &amp; Kankuro]_  
_Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein_  
_I was just a product of the street youth rage_  
_Born in this world without a voice or say_  
_Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain_  
_I know you well but this ain't a game_  
_Blow the smoke in diamond shape_  
_Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace_

_[Kankuro]_  
_You told me think about it, well I did_  
_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore_  
_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want_  
_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor_

_[Gaara]_  
_Imagine living like a king someday_  
_A single night without a ghost in the walls_  
_We are the shadows screaming take us now_

_[Kankuro]_  
_We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground_  
_Shit_

I smiled as I looked around and noticed that maybe finally I could have a real family~

* * *

**Yeah Yeah I know I'm a terrible writer and the ending sucked but anyway all songs go to their owners I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ignorance by Paramore**

**A Trophy Father's Trophy Son by Sleeping With Sirens**

**King for a Day (feat. Kellin Quinn) by Pierce The Veil **


End file.
